Season 9
Overview The ninth and final 1988–1989 season brought a move from Wednesday to Thursday, and new Executive Supervising Producer David Paulsen, who took over the plotting of the series. In a money-saving move, Evans appeared in only a handful of episodes at the start of the season as an ailing Krystle seeks brain surgery in Switzerland but is left in an offscreen coma -- a condition created as an out and back-in as Evans was ready to leave the series and the producers wanted a window in case she decided to return. Similarly to cut costs, Collins was contracted for only 13 out of the season's 22 episodes; former Colbys character Sable (Stephanie Beacham) was brought in as both a platonic confidante for Blake and a nemesis for Alexis, and Tracy Scoggins also reprised her Colbys role as Sable's daughter Monica. A storyline involving a murder and an old secret tying the Carrington, Colby, and Dexter families together spans the season as Alexis and Sable spar first over business and then over Dex. Ratings, however, continued to drop (final season was #69 in the ratings) and were further exacerbated by the timeslot switch as now the series was facing off against the strong NBC Thursday night line-up, which had regularly drawn the lion's share of the audience. The Cosby Show, which had supplanted Dynasty as the #1 show on television in 1986, continued to hold that lead. In May 1989, new ABC entertainment president Robert A. Iger cancelled Dynasty; with the last episode of season nine now the series finale, the show ended with Blake, Alexis, and Dex in mortal peril. Episode guide written by Paul Siciliano (long summaries) and Stian Presthus (short summaries). Episodes Starring Main Cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington (6 episodes) * John James as Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson as Adam Carrington * Michael Nader as Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear as Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington * Leann Hunley as Dana Waring Carrington (1 episode) * Tracy Scoggins as Monica Colby (8 episodes) * Stephanie Beacham as Sable Colby (21 episodes) * Joan Collins as Alexis Colby (13 episodes) Recurring Cast * Virginia Hawkins as Jeanette Robbins (8 episodes) * William Beckley as Gerard (3 episodes) * Ray Abruzzo as Sgt. John Zorelli (20 episodes) * Liza Morrow as Virginia Metheny (10 episodes) * Ben Piazza as Dr. Charles Hampton (5 episodes) * Jessica Player as Krystina Carrington (10 episodes) * Brandon Bluhm as LB Colby (5 episodes) * Justin Burnette as Danny Carrington (7 episodes) * Jenny Pharis as Lauren Colby (3 episodes) * Christopher Neame as Hamilton Stone (3 episodes) * J. Eddie Peck as Roger Grimes (8 episodes) * Lou Beatty Jr. as Rudy Richards (12 episodes) * John Brandon as Captain William Handler (9 episodes) * Stella Hall as Claire Tennyson (4 episodes) * Kim Terry as Joanna Sills (11 episodes) * Kenneth Tigar as Fritz Heath (5 episodes) * Stephanie Williams as Pamela (4 episodes) * Stan Sells as Gibson (6 episodes) * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride (10 episodes) * Lezlie Deane as Phoenix Chisolm (5 episodes) * Al Fann as Charles Matthews (3 episodes) * Margueritte Ray as Jane Matthews (3 episodes) * Jeff Kaake as Dennis Grimes (4 episodes) Guest Star * Hank Brandt as Morgan Hess (1 episode) * Ed Marinaro as Creighton Boyd (2 episodes) * John McLiam as Elsworth Chisolm (2 episodes) Gallery 101940541.jpg 101940476.jpg 109411404.jpg 109411522.jpg 101940744.jpg 101940712.jpg !B)eUsvgBWk~$(KGrHqV,!i8Ev1+0F1l2BMNmk1(olQ~~_12.jpg !B2JrIfQBmk~$(KGrHqEOKi8E)BEKGK2cBMhUP2rzPQ~~_12.jpg 109411403.jpg !ByEcS5Q!2k~$(KGrHqV,!hEEw5h+7,JzBMQLqrMmEw~~_12.jpg 101940693.jpg 101609884.jpg 109412564.jpg 109412165.jpg 250B6E0600000578-2925695-image-m-26_1422206917612.jpg Category:Dynasty